Sleepless
by DizZyFiction
Summary: This is a one shot deal, taking place the night of the Dundies. Please read and review.


_A/N- Hey guys. This is my first story featuring characters from The Office. I just recently found myself completely obsessed with the show, and of course JAM. It's been a while since I have written any kind of FanFiction, but I'm excited to be back. This particular story is set on the night of The Dundies._

He had barely fallen asleep when the text message alert on his phone started to go off. His eyes shot open. He had been struggling to sleep for hours now, so the disruption didn't catch him completely off guard. He lie in his bed for a moment, just staring up at the moon lit ceiling. The evenings events were still weighing hard on his mind. He rolled on to his side and blindly let his hand search the floor for his tiny cell phone. As soon as he was able to focus on the screen, his jaw dropped in disbelief. What business did Pam have messaging him at 2 a.m?

"I'm sorry if my drunk alter ego got the best of me tonight. She has a tendency to creep out when provoked."

Pam waited for the confirmation message to pop up on her phone. Her hands shook as she shut her phone. It was a horrible combination of nerves, and the fact that the alcohol was slowing leaving her system. Just as they had for Jim, the happening of that night Dundies awards were running through her head. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted when her phone began to vibrate. She quickly flipped open her phone.

"Don't worry about it. It was obvious she had good intentions. You having trouble sleeping?"

She couldn't help but smile. His sarcasm came through his texts as clearly as it did in person.

Jim now sat up in his bed, anxiously waiting to see if there would be a response. In all the years he had known Pam, she was never been much of a drinker, or a texter. He didn't really mind either new trait. His phone barely had a chance to beep the next time around, he picked it up immediately.

"Sometimes a girl just has to let her hair down, I guess. Sorry if I caught you off guard."

Her apology was completely unnecessary. However he was caught off guard by her boldness. It must have been the remaining alcohol in her system. He was surprised she was even acknowledging what had happened earlier that night. He read the message again, concentrating on every word. The image of Pam sitting behind her desk with her hair down immediately popped in to his mind.

"I bet she looks beautiful when her hair is down. I'd actually love to see it again some day."

He read the message over again, contemplating whether or not he should send it. Putting his doubts aside, he quickly hit the send button.

Late Night With Conan O'Brien occupied Pam in her lonely living room. She wasn't even really paying attention to the show, but the noise seemed to calm her as she waited for Jim's response. She had to be careful not to make too much noise, as Roy was sleeping down the hall. She laughed at the thought of him waking up, he was the soundest sleeper she knew. The vibration of her phone startled her, she opened her phone carefully as if she might break it. She read slowly, not expecting Jim to ever be so forward. She had kissed him, and he would not soon forget. She thought back to the exact moment her lips touched his. She tried desperately not to remember how amazing it had felt. Her stomach immediately twisted into a knot. There was no denying what she had felt, what they had shared. She held her head in her hands for a moments, and if it was going to make her think any differently.

'I love Roy, Roy is my fiancé.'

She repeated it over and over again in her head. Her finger slowly started to type a response.

"I'll see you Monday morning Halpert."

Jim quickly shut his phone and through it back to the ground. His nerves slowly began to calm, and he knew the pain in his heart would be gone by the time he woke up.

'Pam is engaged to Roy, she loves him, not you.'

He repeated the phrase over and over again to himself as he tried again to get to sleep.

_So, it was just a little short one this time around. I'm taking baby steps. The characters from the office are so fun to write with, I can't wait to do more. I would really appreciate your reviews. Thanks for reading._


End file.
